


Sweethearts: Alfajores

by keep_it_fresh



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: First Crush, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Love, cressiweek2k17, sweethearts - kiffy, tween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_it_fresh/pseuds/keep_it_fresh
Summary: Non-canon. AU-ish. Tween-fic. Middle School (12/13). It takes a team for Lio to not only realize he has a crush but also to snag to his guy.[Cressi Week 2017: Day 1 - First Times]





	Sweethearts: Alfajores

Alfajores

 

“I don’t know...” Lio trailed off as he watched the Madrid players warming up a few feet from them. He was searching out for that familiar mop of dark curly hair.

 

Geri pinched his cheeks and forced him to look at him. "Just go to him at half-time."

 

Lio looked down at his hands with the lunch bag of alfajores he begged his grandma to make him. It was all part of Geri’s master plan.

 

"How do these work in your plan again," Lio asked.

 

"Nice try, I never told you. But don't worry Lio just take your bag of sweets to him. Do you remember what I told you, the top secret information?” he whispered as he leaned in.

 

Lio rolled his eyes. “Yes, it was--”

 

Geri clapped his hand over Lio’s mouth. “Shh! Discretion, _nino_.”

 

Lio nodded, and peeled his hands away. “Okay.”

 

“We've got this, trust us " Geri gave him a thumbs up.

 

Lio knew Geri kept his word. But the things he did to keep his word were questionable and that was putting Lio on edge. An edge he couldn't afford to be on, especially facing their national rivals Real Madrid in their annual pre-season friendly.

 

He was facing Barcelona’s arch-rivals where his crush was their star player, Cristiano Ronaldo.

 

A crush he was only made fully aware of by his teammates. Apparently the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about this Cristiano--his face, body, voice or smell--was telltale signs of grade-level A crush as Cesc put it.

 

He never felt this intensely about anyone before, and when he tried to piece together what it was about Ronaldo that made him stand out, he’d get caught up in his ' _crush_ ', and just abandon it.

 

It was the third worst moment of the night. The second was when they sat and tickled him until he confessed it was Cristiano; he suffered an extra minute of tickle torture because Geri didn’t believe him at first. And the topper was most definitely admitting the when and how it all began.

 

"You're shitting me Cris? You met him like once Lio," Geri said still holding his feet hostage with the feather duster perched dangerously close to the sensitive skin.

 

Lio was still trying to recover his breath so he just shrugged. But he'd never denied his instincts when they burned this deeply. They never steered him wrong, so he wasn't going to start doubting it now.

 

"He was nice to me."

 

Geri scoffed.

 

"And he said I played beautiful football."

 

“You’re so easy,” Geri said shaking his head. “With poor taste.”

 

Lio frowned. “Well that’s who I like.”

 

And that was all it took to get Geri on his side. And then the whole team followed suit.

 

A warm hand on his shoulder brought him back to the game. Pep looked at him, his eyes were always bemused with a warm smile.

 

“Lio, we need you on the pitch,” he said, nodding towards the field where his teammates were already in position.

 

Lio nodded and took his place on the field. He needed to focus on the game and helping his team win.

 

He played intensely as always, looked for openings for goals, passes steals -- anything. But every so often when the play put Barcelona on defense his eyes were drawn to Cristiano. And he felt his heart tug and stomach flutter, because he couldn’t deny that Cristiano played beautiful football too.

 

He was relieved when the first-half whistle went with neither team on the scoresheet. It only lasted a moment as Geri popped up behind him hands on his shoulders rubbing them as he usually did to encourage him. Lio watched Ronaldo head to his team bench, looking away when the boy turned in their direction.

 

“ _Forta corazon_!” Geri said.

 

“Yeah…”

 

The coach gave them a quick pep talk. Even though it was just a friendly, any match-up between their _el Clasico_ rivals was always tinged with heightened emotions and intensity. Their teammates stayed huddled together on the grass as they pulled out their snacks, and Lio grabbed his lunch bag, steeling himself to head over to their rivals, and talk to Cristiano. He waited on the grass for Geri’s signal.

 

He looked up as there was a flurry of movement and rising sounds of voices on the Madrid bench. Their staff looked confused, and so did the players who were muttering to each other.

 

"Are you serious? Where are they?" he heard the question from the opposing bench.

 

“They’re all gone? How? Who was in charge of snacks?”

 

It was enough of a commotion that Pep went over and spoke with them.

He came back a moment later, looking as perplexed as the Real Madrid staff. He looked over all of his players; his eyes strayed more than once to Geri.

 

To be fair he did look entirely too innocent, stuffing his face with his sandwich as he watched Cesc play on his phone.

 

"Seems like the other team forgot their snacks." Pep said rubbing the back of his head. "We’re trying to see what we have in the cafeteria. If anyone has extra food or would just like to share...it would be greatly appreciated."

 

Lio raised his hand. “I…have. I can.”

 

Pep quirked a brow. “Go ahead Lio.” He waved him on as he went to help the rest of the staff find food in the cafeteria.

 

A few other players volunteered as well, but Lio was focused on his task at hand.

 

“ _Forta corazon_ ,” Geri repeated as he passed by, and tapped his nose.

 

Lio’s eyes widened and nodded. He trusted Geri.

 

He made his way over to Cris. He was sitting on the grass off from the rest of team. He looked upset as he usually did when Madrid wasn’t winning. His skin was a warm golden glow under the sun, and Lio could see the streaks of light brown in his dark curls where the sun hit it.

 

He would look angelic if he wasn’t staring angrily at the pitch. Lio assumed he was probably as hungry as Lio, but were without their half-time snacks and Lio was an unwitting culprit.

 

"Hey Cris,” he said. His skin was practically glowing in the sun, a light tan made him look even more beautiful. “Our coach said we should share snacks."

 

Cris glanced at his lunch bag, the Barcelona emblem emblazoned across it, made a face and shook his head.

 

And Lio could feel  the heat rising to his face, and was glad he could at least blame it on the heat instead of his embarrassment, at being shot down so quickly. But he didn’t walk all the way over here in front of their teammates to leave now. Because more Geri’s crazy schemes, he trusted himself, and he knew Cris was different, like him, and believed somehow they could made sense.

 

And he wouldn’t be able stop until he was proven wrong.

 

"I have mostly alfajores,” he soldiered on. “But also an apple if you want something healthy."

 

Cris sighed and finally looked up at him. Lio felt his heart skip a little as those brown eyes looked flecked with gold as the sun shone on him.

 

Cris’ eyes widened. "Lio..." he said softly. He scrambled up, and brushed off some grass and dirt that clung to his shorts. “I didn’t realize it was you.”

 

Lio blushed even harder as Cris practically towered, and just stared at him. The slight crease of his brow, down-turned mouth and dark curls framing his face - he was even prettier up close.

 

“Oh,” he said looking away. He had to break from his hypnotic stare. He focused on opening the sticky zipper of his lunch bag. “I have extra snacks. Alfajores and an apple,” repeated as he finally wrestled his bag open.

 

“Alfajores? Are they your favorite or something?” Cris asked, looking at the size of the plastic bag packed with the cookies.

 

“Kind of,” he said and gave one to Cris and took one for himself. He realized his nerves were making him hungrier. He took a big bite out the sweet, happily munching. He looked at Cris, who was still staring between him and the alfajore.

 

“We have a few minutes before half-time…” Cris trailed off and sat back down. He nodded to the space next to him and Lio joined him.

 

Lio popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth. _Maybe he isn’t a sweets type of person_ , he thought as he licked the crumbs off his mouth and any dulce that squished out and onto his fingers.

 

Cris was still staring him so Lio smiled and took another alfajore out. He hoped it would encourage Cris to try it. His grandma swore this was the recipe that got his grandpa to ask her out.

 

Cris looked a bit red-faced and unsure, but he finally tore his gaze away from Lio took a bite.

 

"They're really good," he said with a mouthful.

 

Cris cleared his throat as he watched Lio bite into his second helping. "You seem to enjoy them," he said, still watching him intently.

 

Lio took a smaller bite. “ _Dulce leche_ is my favorite. Coach doesn’t like us to eat sweets during season games, but the season hasn’t started yet.”

 

Cris hummed in understanding as he reached for his second cookie.

 

Lio felt warmth spread as Cris quietly shared in his cookies. But he didn’t let himself get carried away. He knew half-time winding down and with the game at a stalemate, now would be the best chance to win Cris over. So now he had to go in for the kill with Geri’s top secret information.

 

“You know these are my grandma’s secret recipe,” Lio began.

 

Cris looked up at him surprised. “She’s very good baker.”

 

“Yeah, but, she’s also a great cook too... she makes the best _cozze alla marinara_ too.”

 

Lio could have laughed at how quickly Cris perked up in interest.

 

“ _Cozze_? That’s mussels right?”

 

"Yeah,” Lio said breezily, like he didn’t already know that was Cris’ favorite dish in the whole world. “She makes the best it's like her sunday specialty." He lied. Honestly she only made it for Easter and Christmas dinner, but he she’d make the meal if it was for Lio’s happiness.

  
Cris looked at him piqued, cookie crumbs on his mouth. "Really, that's _my_ favorite."

 

He breathed in deeply to steady his nerves as he looked at Cristiano.

 

Cristiano the first person he ever thought about more than just a guy to hang out with, humiliate in football or video games. No, Cristiano was the first person he ever thought of kissing, holding hands and even possibly, slight chance, of dancing with. He felt the flush flare all over his face. He knew he must look like a sun-dried tomato but at least he wasn’t a cowardly sun-dried tomato.

 

"You should come over and it try it some time, I think you'd like it...And we can hang out afterwards or something. Play games, talk..." he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders.

 

He never asked someone out before, but he hoped it was clear enough. He bit his lip nervously. But he thought he got it out alright. If Cris’ wide eyes and flushed face was anything to go bye.

 

Cris laughed a little, shaking his head. He licked the lingering crumbs of the alfajores from the corner of his mouth.

 

Lio felt his heart sink. This was more painful than anything he could have imagined. But at least he knew.

 

“Sorry,” he said softly. “I didn’t...,” he shook his head, he didn’t have anything else to say to him and stood up to leave.

 

Cris started and grabbed his arm, and pulled him back down before he could take off.

 

“No, no. I wasn’t laughing at you. I swear.”

 

Lio shook his head. “If you don’t like me, it’s fine,” he said bluntly.

 

“No, I…” Cris blushed full out. “I like you. A lot.”

 

“Oh...” he frowned at him, he didn’t understand Cris.

 

“I just thought, ‘cause you seemed so shy when we met. That I’d have to ask you out first,” he smiled at him, soft and kind. His thumbs stroked the soft skin of his wrist. And Lio knew his gut was right, it was always right.

“I guess you’re not shy, just quiet.”

 

The warning whistle goes off, signalling the teams have one minutes to line up before kick-off. Lio wished he had more time.

 

Cris gets up first, as Lio packs up his lunch bag. He helps Lio up and they make their way to the pitch.

 

"After the game,” Cris began as they neared the touch line, “we'll exchange numbers, and we can talk about me and your grandma’s Sunday dinners. "

 

Lio nodded happily. And ran to take his place on the pitch. He gave his Geri a thumbs up as subtly as he could. Who responded with a not so subtle hoot. Luckily everyone on the other team just put it down to Geri being Geri. But his teammates knew and congratulated him after the game.

 

Lio didn't even care they only get a draw, he gained something much more he thought, as Cris up to him after the game, with that soft kind smile on his face just for Lio.

 

88888888

 

A day later the team found out the school's groundskeeper found the Madrid players lunch packs stuffed in principal Bartomeu's office.

 

Pep punished the entire team, when no one confessed, by making them run an ten extra laps for the rest of the week.

 

No one minded since they spent the extra time helping Lio plan for his Sunday dinner date with his new boyfriend.

 

-The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> "My foray into the cressiweek2k17, which I love btw. I apologize for my poor Spanish skills:
> 
> Forta Corazon ~ Strong Heart, or “be brave” in Geri speak.
> 
> Hope I didn’t butcher it too badly with my faux language skills, google translate is a tool I abuse.
> 
> Technically 1AM in Toronto but…I’m running on LA time so it’s like what 10PM, I’m still good! Beta’d and edited by me, sorry for errors. Hopefully it flows well.
> 
> As always thanks for reading. And if you haven’t already check out the other amazing works in the challenge."
> 
>  
> 
> \- KIFFY
> 
>  
> 
> __〆(￣▽￣)／*.*
> 
>  
> 
> Blanket Disclaimer: this is a work of fanfiction and the characterizations are fictitious and in no way does the author claim accurate knowledge/portrayal of events, relationships, traits, etc. of the person(s) mentioned; they have merely fallen victim to the author's wild imagination. Free entertainment, no-money allowed.


End file.
